


four times laura hollis was rude about cats and one time she wasn't

by sixseater



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Crack, F/F, i'm sorry i had to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2751347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixseater/pseuds/sixseater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in her defense, she had no idea carmilla was one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	four times laura hollis was rude about cats and one time she wasn't

**Author's Note:**

> i always pictured laura as a dog person and could not get the image of grumpy carmilla out of my head, so this happened i guess. sorry.

_1._

“You did what?!”

Laura looks at Danny with here good eye and smiles sheepishly. “How could I have known that a giant onion was going to come out of nowhere and hit me in the face?”

“I thought we agreed that I was going to gather intel from the Alchemy Club?”

Laura shrugs sheepishly. “I just happened to be walking by after class and thought that I could ask them some questions.”

Danny sighs and sits down next to Laura on her bed. “Let me take a look at your eye,” she says as she gently moves the hand that’s holding an icepack up to Laura’s face.

“How’s it looking, doc?”

“You’ll be alright, just keep it iced. And let me know before you do something stupid again.”

Laura grins at her. “And hey, I even managed to get some information before getting brutally assaulted by a vegetable. There’s more than one way to skin a cat, right?”

Danny just rolls her eyes before looking at Carmilla, whose expression is some mix of horror and disgust. “Something wrong, Bellatrix?”

“Just that you’re still here, beanstalk.”

_2._

Laura is cutting through a back alley behind her dorm when she hears something snarling. Something large and dark jumps from the dumpster in front of her. Startled, Laura drops the cookie she’s munching on and yelps. The thing—a cat—quickly approaches her and takes the fallen cookie in its mouth before running off.

“Hey! You can’t just steal my cookie like that!” It takes her a second to get past her indignation and realize that she’s yelling at a cat.

The cat incident is just the perfect end of a terrible day, and when Laura finally reaches her room, she drops her things with a huff and collapses on the bed.

“Bad day, cupcake?” Carmilla asks her from her bed.

She groans. “I am so behind in my Lit class and a stupid cat just stole my cookie!”

“A cat stole your cookie?” Laura can practically hear Carmilla’s smirk.

“It jumped out at me and scared me into dropping it! And people wonder why I’m not a fan of cats.”

“You’re not a fan of cats?” There’s something in her tone that makes Laura look over at her. Her face looks a little pinched, Laura thinks.

“No. Why, were you planning on adopting one or something?” Laura asks her. “Because we’re not allowed to have pets in here. Not that that would stop you, I guess.”

Carmilla’s expression changes from slightly annoyed to completely indifferent. “No reason.” She goes back to her Foucault book and the conversation effectively is over.

_3._

They’re supposed to be planning for their trip to the library, but Laura can’t stop yawning.

“Rough night?” LaFontaine asks her.

Laura shrugs. “Didn’t sleep too well. I had more weird dreams about that cat thing.”

“Tough,” they say before perking up. “Was the cat cute, at least?”

Laura shrugs again. “It was a cat, so not really, I guess.”

LaFontaine gives her a look. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I just don’t like cats.”

They look absolutely horrified. “You don’t like cats?”

Carmilla yawns. “Must you talk about this right now? If you dimwits have forgotten, we have a library to invade.”

“Oh, right. But this isn’t over,” they say to Laura. “We will discuss this cat hate business another time.”

_4._

“LaFontaine, I really don’t think that—”

“No, seriously, you _need_ to watch this.” They push Laura out of the way so they can pull up the video on youtube. “Trust me, even you will like cats after this.”

Laura sighs and watches the video disinterestedly. When it’s over, LaFontaine grins at her. “See? I told you, cats are the cutest.”

Laura just shakes her head and shrugs. “Sorry, but that did absolutely nothing for me. I’m just not a cat person.”

LaFontaine opens their mouth to respond when Carmilla sighs loudly from behind them. “Would you two please move this conversation somewhere else? Some of us actually have important things to do.”

“You’ve been lying in bed all day!” Laura exclaims.

“Like I said, some of us have important things to do. I really don’t need to listen to the two of you bickering about cats.”

Laura and LaFontaine look at each other before LaF opens another window and asks, “Okay, but what about this video?”

Laura can practically feel Carmilla rolling her eyes behind them as she gets up (loudly) and leaves the room.

“Okay, who peed in her blood this morning?”

_+1._

They’re far away from Silas, in some motel room somewhere, by the time Laura finally has a chance to ask about the cat thing. “Why didn’t you ever tell me you were a cat?”

Carmilla shrugs. “It never really came up…plus you’re not exactly a cat person.”

Laura’s first reaction is to scoff. “What are you talking about? I—”

“Cupcake. You don’t need to lie,” Carmilla says, cutting her off and giving her a look.

“Okay, well in my defense cats…wait, I’m sorry.” Laura stops, takes a breath, and starts over. “I may not like cats very much, but I do like you. A lot. You could’ve told me.”

Laura thinks that she sees a little bit of pink in Carmilla’s cheeks. “Yeah, well, I’m telling you now I guess,” she grumbles.

“So. Can I see her? The cat you, I mean.”

Carmilla looks at her in disbelief. “You want to see the cat me? Even though you hate cats?”

Laura grabs Carmilla’s hand while giving Carm her best smile. “Yes. Please? I promise I won’t be mean.”

Carmilla sighs. “Fine. But you owe me,” she says before letting go of Laura’s hand. She stands in front of Laura on the couch and her body starts…shifting. In just a few seconds, Carmilla becomes a cat.

Laura tentatively reaches a hand out. Carmilla bumps her nose against her hand before licking it. “Ew, Carm!” she says, laughing.

She runs her hand through short fur between her ears. “You’re so soft,” she whispers. Carmilla closes her eyes and purrs as Laura scratches behind her ears.

Suddenly, Carmilla jumps up onto the couch beside Laura. She walks in a circle (hitting Laura in the face with her tail while doing so) before lying down with her head in Laura’s lap.

As Laura continues to run her hand through Carmilla’s silky fur, she thinks that maybe she was wrong about cats.


End file.
